Memories
by Kakittkat
Summary: With no memories of her own, Yuki decides to join the Straw Hats in their adventure on the Grandline. But in the midst of creating memories with her new friends, she also begins a search for her own past. Very slow start, sort of a practice story. VERY SLOW UPDATES!


**Sorry I suck at summaries, but please enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

He could feel her cold stare drilling into his back as he worked. She had such an intense aura, he couldn't help feeling spooked. Immensely uncomfortable, he chose to set his mind back to the task at hand. The amount of time that passed after his decision and the menacing sensation of being observed informed him that she wasn't about to relent her piercing gaze anytime soon.

He quickened his pace. Now scrubbing more vigorously than before, he felt his hands and arms begin to ache. His eyes fell to watch as the remnants of the tool's previous operation were washed away. He brought the now glistening scalpel closer to his face, examining it carefully to confirm it was properly cleaned. Shimmering droplets of water were scattered over the metallic object, some occasionally falling into the steel sink below. Content with what he saw, he set it aside and picked up the next tool.

 _If_ _only_ _I_ _hadn't_ _waited_ _so_ _long_ _to_ _clean_ _them_ , _I_ _could've_ _been_ _done_ _by_ _now_...

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he had actually forgotten about the girl and the eerie atmosphere she had filled the room with. That must have been why when she finally spoke, it caused him to jump a bit in surprise.

" _He_ seemed different today."

Her usual sweet girlish voice was frail and empty. If not for the near silence of the room he would not have been able to hear her, seeing as her words were spoken at a volume barely above a whisper. He felt shivers run down his spine upon hearing her. To anybody else, her comment would've been thought of as a meaningless remark. But to him, it was sinister omen.

After her disturbing statement finally registered, he realized his previously speedy work-pace had slowed drastically. Trying to ignore the room's unsettling mood set by her words, he quickened his pace yet again. Just as he reached for the next medical implement, her voice broke the heavy aura of the room once more.

"Scarier."

His hand hovered above the surgical scissors he had been in the process of retrieving. That single word chilled him to his core.

 _What about_ him _had been so much scarier for her? What exactly did_ he _do? Should I intervene? Am I even capable of helping?_

Unanswered questions raced through his mind. He suddenly found himself overrun with worry.

Noticing his hand still trembling in midair, he quickly pulled it back towards himself. After her last statement, he had given up on cleaning the equipment for the time being. Instead he spun around and faced her for the first time since the operation.

His cobalt eyes met with hers. Her irises were such a dark shade of brown, they were almost black. She had a very pretty complexion, but right now her current expression was cold and lifeless. Although she was definitely looking at his eyes, it felt as if she were looking straight through him. Her thin, frame sat up straight on the bed. Scars, bruises and stitches littered her arms and escaped from view beneath her gown.

They stayed like that for a while, not once breaking eye-contact. Then her lips parted and she made her third comment.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Upon hearing this, his heart broke for her. He rushed across the room and embraced her flimsy form. He began to feel tears threaten to make themselves seen.

 _How could I have let this happen?_ He silently cursed himself for his incompetency. _She doesn't deserve this!_

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered to her, "I'll fix this!"

Upon hearing his promise, the small girl began to cry in his arms. Her tiny hands held tight to the fabric of the front of his shirt. He could feel her shoulders heave as her silent weeping escalated into heavy sobs. Although his shirt was now drenched in tears, he didn't care. All the mattered was that she had a chance to let out her pent up emotions.

"I want to leave! I want to leave right now!" she sniffled into his shirt. He tightened his arms around her. Feeling a father-like responsibility for her, he decided to make it his mission to help her.

"We will leave this place," He reassured her, "I promise!"

* * *

 **Heyo everyone! I've had this idea brewing for quite a while now, and it's finally on paper! I've never tried writing anything other than short stories in school, so I'm a little hesitant to try this. I don't really have a clear plan for this story, but writing has always been something I've enjoyed doing. If anything, this story is just sort of a way for me to practice my writing. I probably won't update frequently, but I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
